


The Team Party

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Harli - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, krashlyn - Freeform, osolo, talex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex, recently divorced from her husband, decides to get the team to play a game where they write down their top secret sapphic fantasy and everyone has to guess who wrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Set Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Victory Tour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662888) by [lovinthelads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinthelads/pseuds/lovinthelads). 



> Disclaimer: We do not own anything nor are we any of these people in this story. We really weren’t sure whether to write this or not because we did not want to be disrespectful to the USWNT. They are wonderful people and we hope they don’t hate us too much for posting this. We really respect them.

**Beta** **:** [ **mountainlioncommander** ](http://mountainlioncommander.tumblr.com/)

Alex Morgan’s heart had been broken not eight months ago during the Algrave Cup. Since then, she had been known as the wild and crazy fun one on the United States Women’s National Team. She knew how to have a good time even if her teammates, especially the veterans who tended to be sticks in the mud. She had left most of her energy out on the field when she was married to Servando Carrasco, but the day he cheated on her everything changed. She had gotten full blown drunk for a solid week, leaving her best friend Tobin with no choice but to call in the team for help.

That first month, she had been a party animal jumping from bed to bed not mattering if they were female or male. She had a go with a least eight of her teammates during the Algrave Cup, much to the dismay of the whole team. Tobin was one of the only ones to turn the gorgeous forward away from her bed. Heath hated seeing her friend and long time crush participate in this self-destructive behavior. It was a month before the World Cup that the midfielder called in Cap and Abby to do a team intervention.

The very next day, the whole team arrived from all over the US to save their friend. Training camp was in two weeks, and they needed Alex to be tip top. In the morning, before anyone else was up from their hotel rooms, Hope kidnapped Alex from her bed and drove her to a lawyer saying she better just divorce his ass and get her shit together. Over the next week, the team helped Alex through most of her issues. Tears had been shed by many, but the real help had come from the team’s goalie. 

Hope had gone through her own divorce recently. Jerramy hadn’t cheated on her. They had always had an open relationship where he found many willing women, and she enjoyed the occasional friends with benefits with her teammate Kelley O’Hara. He wanted kids and she didn’t so she let him go. 

The fight to help the distraught forward had been a long one, but Alex had sobered up in time for Jill not to kick her off the team as she had threatened in a very vocal way many times over that week. She too had flown halfway across the country to help the 27 year old work out her problems. The young girl had kept to her word and she never binge drank and partied like that ever again even after they won the World Cup, which was in no small part thanks to her many goals. 

Although Alex had gotten better from her party days, she still liked to kick back especially now that she was back in Texas and only days away from the final in Houston where her ex-husband lived. The CONCACAF Women’s Olympic Qualifying Tournament started in a week, but the US team was already on the field practicing. 

“Come on, I promise it won't get out of hand like last time. Coach says we need to team build.” Alex looked at the team in the locker room before pouting, “I just...I need this, please.” Her parties were now legendary among the team. She could only hope that she could get enough people to come and join. She hadn’t found the need for one since her binge days, but being so close to where her ex-husband was doing stuff to her mind.

Carli, Hope, and Heather looked at each other. They were the real leaders of team, all having been on longer than anyone else standing there. All the other vets were either retired or weren't picked for the qualifier tournament. If Alex was going to have a party, they were the ones that had to approve of it. Although, if they didn’t, they were sure Alex might just drink and party on her own, which scared them even more. Without the support of her team there to calm her, she might wonder a bit too close to the line where their coach would be forced to bench her for the first game.

Alex had already ended up in the goalie’s bed once, and Hope really didn't want a repeat anytime soon. She had a nice friends with benefits thing going on with Kelley who had yet to find out about their little tryst. She would much rather spend a quiet night in with her favorite defender, but by the look Carli was giving her, she wouldn’t be getting any rest that evening. It was either they go and monitor their friend, or she would drink herself silly. Jill had warned them to watch her, she was close to benching Alex the next game, which wouldn't be good for anyone. Their Olympic ticket depended on how they did over the next two weeks.

“Fine, I'm in but you're not corrupting the babies. I-”

“Becky and I will watch them,” offered Heather. She really didn't want to go to another Alex Morgan get together. It was filled with sapphic action that she just didn’t want to participate in. She had a loving husband, and their relationship certainly wasn’t open. Carli and Hope were no longer tied down and would just have to take the responsibility for the evening. 

Hope wanted to growl. She was going have Kelley watch the newbies. She didn’t particularly want the younger woman to experience one of their sapphic event. The woman hadn’t been able to attend one before, and for that the goalie was thankful. It was normally pretty wild.

In the end, thirteen of the twenty-one players found their way to Alex and Tobin’s room. The coach had tasked Carli and Hope to look after Baby Horse, that was the only reason they were there taking sips of Alex’s famous rum punch that was more booze than anything else. It helped everyone relax before whatever game Alex tried to get them to play. Last time, she had convinced Ali and Ashlyn, who were in a committed relationship to one another, to join in a three way with her. The couple vowed never to do it again, but they had to admit Baby Horse knew what she was doing when it came to pleasing women. They were there mostly to see what Lesbian Sapphic activities Alex convinced the rest of them to do. 

Tobin was stuck there not only because it was her room, but also because she was Alex’s best friend. She’d been to several of the parties before because she normally roomed with Alex on trips including the Algrave Cup, but she had never done anything with Alex. However, she had enjoyed others company at the parties. 

JJ and Christen joined the party because Alex gave them the most darling pout when begging them to come have some fun. It was both of their first times appearing at an Alex Morgan party, and they were a little more than trepidatious. The party girl made sure to fill their cups extra full as soon as they walked through the door. 

Klingberg came because she was always up for a little lady loving. She had an on again off again open relationship that was currently off again. The last one to make an appearance was the youngest one among them, Morgan Brian, who had only come because Carli was. They roomed together in Houston when they played for the Dash. She had heard a couple of stories of the party, but both she and Carli had never participated. Right now, she almost wished she hadn't decided to follow her friend.

“Ok everyone drink up, I have a brilliant idea for tonight.” Alex looked around at her friends. She only hoped they were drunk enough to be ok with her idea. They should be considering how many times she had refilled their cups. “We are going to play a new game. Everyone is going to write their secret sexual fantasy on a piece of paper with their name, and then one person reads out the fantasy and everyone else besides the reader guesses whose fantasy it was. It’ll be great for team building.”

Several of the people in the room groaned, but took the paper from Alex anyway. The forward was giddy with excitement. If her plan worked, she might be getting her fantasy fulfilled soon. She just needed to keep plying her teammates with booze.

**Please don’t hate I know I’m sick or whatever, but if you liked it would really help me have the inspiration for another chapter. Also check out on tumblr:** [ **OsoloNewsDay** ](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/) **.**


	2. Ashlyn's Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moe reads out a fantasy, but no one can guess who it belongs to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: M = Mature for implied
> 
> Fandom: USWNT Soccer RPF
> 
> Pairing: Krashlyn, OSolo, Talex, Harli (a little), Presston, and Klingenmoe
> 
> Beta: mountainlioncommander

They had all written down their deepest darkest fantasies. The liquid courage Alex kept pouring into their cups helped loosen up their normal inhibitions. Kelley had already started to play with Tobin’s hair twirling it around her fingers and commenting on how soft it felt, and Heath wasn’t doing anything to stop her. In fact, she looked like she was down right enjoying it after her second cup of party punch. Hope’s glare at them had only intensified as their flirty banter began to cross the line from friendly into something more. She had already snapped the pencil she had used to write her fantasy. Carli laid a hand on her thigh in an effort to calm her. Both midfielder and goalie made no move to remove the hand as the night progressed. Everyone noticed but wisely decided not to comment.

Ali and Ashlyn, never one for public affections, were practically groping each other. That wasn’t actually true. Ali was groping Ashlyn, and the taller blonde just sat there with the goofiest smile on her face. The keeper loved touching her girlfriend, Ali was the one with the problem with PDA. The blonde didn’t embarrass her. Far from it, she was proud to be attached to such a beautiful woman. She just didn’t like showing affection in public. She worried about the hate they might get for being gay. Ashlyn had been dealing with that most her life being the tomboy she was, but all of this was still new to Ali. She had only loved Ashlyn. She wasn’t really a lesbian. She was more Ashlyn-sexual.

Alex was the only mildly sober one of them, but that was starting to be questionable. She had a higher tolerance for alcohol after all the partying she did. It normally took at least four cups of her rum punch before she would feel the affects the next day. She was currently on her second. The forward wanted to remember this night. It was sure to be a blast. If everything went as planned, she might even be sharing it with Tobin. Her friend had eluded her capture when she was going through her wild stage. She may have calmed down, but her interest in the midfielder hadn’t changed. In fact, her desire had increased tenfold. Tobin had been with her through everything. She wanted her there for her in final aspect; neither had dared to cross. If only she could get Kelley to stop touching what was hers.

“Ok everyone, this is my party so I think I get to pick who reads out the first fantasy.” A devilish smile broke out on the forward’s face as she turned to the youngest member of their little group. Morgan’s eyes immediately became large like a deer caught in the headlights. Before she could protest, the forward shoved Tobin’s favorite cap at her saying, “You pick and the rest of you yutz have to guess.”

Brian’s hand fished for a slip of paper inside the cap. She had been sitting alone with her second cup of rum resting in between her hands. She had been an easy target for Alex. She pulled a slip and read it eyes widening impossibly large and gasp slipping from between slightly parted lips.

“Come on Moe, just read it,” demanded Juli who wanted to be let in on what was so shocking to their youngest teammate. She could only hope it wasn’t her fantasy that the forward was staring at. She always thought Moe was cute, but if she thought her fantasy was that surprising, then there was no hope for the innocent girl.

“Ok, Ok,” the midfielder said, calming down. “Who do you think wrote ‘try anal sex’ as their fantasy?”

She knew no one would guess the right answer. Hell she wouldn’t have guessed it right herself. Kelley was first to yell at her guess, “Is it JJ?”

“What the fuck, Kel. It’s got to be Hope,” exclaimed the blonde. Meghan, Alex, Tobin, and Christen all spoke their agreement with that guess. The tall woman was so uptight that it only made sense that she’d be into anal. Someone had to get that stick out of her ass.

“Why me?” asked Hope honestly not getting why everyone thought she’d want to try anal.

Tobin giggled, nipping playfully at Kelley’s fingers. “Isn’t it obvious? You’re so uptight and already have that stick up your ass. Can’t be that different, right?”

Hope was ready to lunge at the midfielder. She hated seeing the way her and Kelley were interacting and her comment was just the icing on the top. She wanted it to be her hair that Kelley was playing with, not Tobin’s. The girl was quickly making her way up the older woman’s shit list.

“It’d be Alex. She’s adventurous like that.” Carli slurred allowing her hand to reach further up Hope’s denim covered thigh almost inappropriately close to the keeper’s covered mound. “Hopey only likes it with the lights off...and when she's on top.”

The older woman’s check flushed scarlet as everyone laughed at their drunk teammates claim. It sure sounded like the two had hooked up, not that anyone could confirm that. Hope put her hand on the midfielder’s in an attempt to stop the hand’s progress further up her leg. “ Thanks for that, Carli. It isn’t me. I...I’ve tried it, and it wasn’t for me.”

“Oh was it with that tattooed chick-” Hope’s large hand covered her friend’s mouth stopping any more words coming out, although everyone present sure wished she hadn’t. Carli obviously knew more about the keeper than any of them could ever dream of learning. It was one of the reasons Kelley hadn’t approached the taller girl about a relationship or even a quickie in the locker room. Hope didn’t only intimidate the opposing team. She was often standoffish with friends. She had been on the team now longer than anyone currently on the roster.

Ali took pity on her teammate and took the attention away from the bickering duo. “I agree with Carls. It’s got to be Alex. Girl wants to get her freak on. What do you think, sweetie?”

Ashlyn’s cheeks turned pink as all eyes to turned to her. Her girlfriend’s handsy behavior hadn’t lessened. Ali appeared to be trying to get to her breasts by continuously tugging and pulling at her shirt. “Yah, sure what Ali said.”

“Fuck you guys,” Alex flipped her friends the bird before jumping in between Tobin and Kelley. She was sick of watching the defender toy with what should rightfully be hers. Both girls pouted at the interruption. “It wasn’t my thing either. Whose fantasy was that, Moe?”

The younger girl smiled. No one had guessed right. “Ashlyn.”

Ali’s hand stopped groping her girlfriend. “What? Fuck, Ash. Why didn’t you just tell me?”

The defender actually seemed genuinely upset. She stood up refusing to even sit next to the goalie anymore. The blonde tried to keep her girlfriend next to her but her efforts were an exercise in futility. Ali was already half way across the room snuggling into Julie. Ashlyn hadn’t known the two defenders were that close, but it seemed that JJ was the one who Ali now chose to go to when she was drunk and upset. “Babe, come on.”

“How could you not tell me?” sniffed the drunken girl. She couldn’t understand why Ashlyn would keep something like that from her.

JJ didn’t know what to do. She was entirely too sober for this. Her instincts told her to run as far away from this lesbian drama as possible, but she ignored the little voice in her and rubbed small circles on her friends back in comfort. She whispered into the older girl's ear that everything would be ok. Christen who was sitting next to them did not looked pleased at this turn of events.

“It’s just...ugh...it's just not the norm you know!” the blonde goalie finally blurted out causing all eyes to finally turn away from her tear stained girlfriend. “I’m kind of the butch and you're the femme. I do you with ‘ _Mr. Big_ ’ not the other way around.”

This got Ali’s attention. She slowly climbed off of JJ’s lap and made her way to her now weeping partner. Ashlyn tended to be a player when she was tipsy, unlike Ali who got handsy and overly emotional. The keeper rarely cried especially when she had alcohol in her system. The defender’s insides twisted, she did not want to make her beautiful woman cry. “Awe baby, it’s ok. Shhhh...we’ll get a new toy. Something smaller.”

Ashlyn’s tears slowed. She saw acceptance and love instead of the expected disgust in her girlfriend’s eyes. “Really?”

“Of course, baby.” Ali leaned in nuzzling their noses together before moving in for a kiss. Their lips danced on one another, but before their tongues could come to play Hope not so subtly kicked Ali’s ankle letting them know they had an audience. The defender glared at her teammate momentarily before turning back giggling at her adorable partner. “I can’t wait to pop your anal cherry, baby.”

Everyone laughed as Ashlyn’s cheeks flamed red. The team’s golden girl smiled. Her party was turning out better and better every moment. They just had to get to Tobin’s fantasy soon; she'd could hardly hold back her excitement. She'd make sure she was the one fulfilling it and no one else.

****Please submit any women’s soccer rpf prompts on tumblr([here](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask)) or in the comments (Just give me the prompt, the pairing, and if you care whether or not it has sex)** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look for a A/O/B (Carli/Hope/Kelley) story tomorrow morning.


	3. An Orgy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley gets seductive, Ashlyn reads out a fantasy about an 'orgy', and Alex's jealously rears its ugly head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry really isn’t my best work. I wrote this several weeks ago and finally got around to giving it a final read over.

Ashlyn moaned, as Ali’s tongue tasted the salty tang of her girlfriend’s neck. She knew that this was a particularly sensitive part of the keeper’s body. Alex glared at the erotic show. “Cut it out, love birds. Moe pass Ash the cap. It’s her turn.”

Moe got up and gave the cap to her teammate, but before she could make it back to her seat across the room Ali had pulled her down across her lap. The defender giggled as the younger girl squirmed in her lap, but Ali kept her down with her arms around the smaller girl’s waist until the girl stopped struggling. If Ashlyn was going to have to play this stupid game, her girlfriend was going to get a cuddle consolation prize in the form of their youngest teammate at the party.

Ashlyn just smiled. She knew that Ali liked the innocent midfielder. The keeper didn’t feel threatened by the girl. If Moe ever wanted to fool around with them, Ashlyn would be more than willing to allow it. Alex threw a pillow at her head bringing her eyes away from the cuddling pair and back into the present. “Ok, Ok,” her hand dug into the cap pulling out a piece of paper. “Let's see here. Who wants to try an orgy?”

The drunken team let out giggles. Carli hands moved further towards the dark haired keeper’s hot mound. “It’s so Alex. Right Hopey?”

“Uhhh sure.” Hope no longer fought off her friend’s hand. Her eyes were locked with Kelley’s. The younger girl was watching the attention Carli was giving Hope. In fact, she seemed to love the show so much that she too decided to play along in her own little way. She brought her forefinger up to her mouth brushing it along her bottom lip and circling around to the top lip before slipping it into her mouth slowly with deliberate purpose. By the reaction of the keeper, it was obvious Kelley was turning her on. She hadn’t even protested when Carli’s hand began to make their way up her shirt.

The rest of the room was too drunk to care about what their teammates were doing. They murmured their agreement that it had to be Alex. The girl in question was growing kind of angry not just from them thinking she wanted an orgy but also because of the way Tobin’s mouth was hanging open watching Kelley’s mouth erotically suck her own finger. “Come on, why is everybody picking on me?”

JJ, who had been making goo-goo eyes at Christen up until this point, spoke, “Cause this whole thing was your idea, Lex. We know your ex and another dude double teamed you.” She shrugged like it was no big deal. She herself had enjoyed an ménage a trois with her ex not too long ago.

“Well I think it is you, JJ!” Alex said bitterly. She hated the way Tobin was staring at her now. Tobin had once gotten so drunk that she had offered a threesome with Servando. It had been when Alex was still married. The forward had been completely faithful to her ex-husband and hadn’t felt right inviting Tobin into their bed when she had feelings for the woman. Allowing someone besides her friend into her bed with her husband was obviously new news to the midfielder.

“You’re all wrong. It’s little kinky Klingy,” Ashlyn said no longer caring about the game. She moved over kissing her girlfriend and running her hand down Moe’s back.

Meghan’s face blushed a brilliant red, but it was nothing compared to the color she turned when Tobin said, “Hey Kling, why don’t we help you out with that?”

Alex felt her heart beating through her chest. She had not expected this turn of events, and it wasn’t yet clear if it was a good or bad thing.  She really didn’t want to share the midfielder with the rest of her team. It was her turn to get her happy ending with the person she craved the most. After all the shit Servando put her through, she deserved it. The forward wrapped her arms around Tobin keeping her from leaving the bed to go over to Kling. “No, Tobey. We’ve got to finish the game. Don’t you want to know my fantasy?”

The normally calm girl was just drunk enough to let go of her normal reservation. Her lips moved on their own violation forming words that she never would have said in the light of day. “Fuck, Al. That’s all I want. That’s all I ever wanted.”

Alex felt a burning in the pit of her stomach. Tobin was the total package for her. The younger woman leaned forward moving into kiss the teammate that she had wanted from the first moment they met. Unfortunately, a higher power named Ashlyn Harris had other plans as the keeper’s shoe struck the star forward square in the face. “What the fuck,” Alex screamed.

The women roared with laughter including Tobin who seemed oblivious to her missed kiss. Alex wanted to strangle the blonde but refrained herself. She had started this stupid party and had gotten all her friends drunk. Ashlyn being silly was just something that had to be expected when rum punch was involved. “Just give Kling the hat. It’s her turn.”

Really all the superstar wanted was to get through the stupid game. As soon as she had Tobin’s fantasy read she was kicking the rest of her team’s drunken asses out of her room. They could go have Kling’s orgy somewhere else. Tobin was only getting laid by one person that night, and it was going to be one Alex Morgan. The superstar had her mind set on it, and what she wanted she got.

Meghan took the hat still chuckling at the boot print on her teammate’s face. She swirled the papers in the hat around before finally selecting one at the bottom. Her eyes went wide; it took several moments before she was able to look up without going completely red. She cleared her throat afraid her voice would come out as a squeak as she avoided eye contact with everyone, “Who wants their hands tied during sex?”

Moe smiled at her best friend. “It’s gotta be good if it is making you act so embarrassed.” She had lived with the girl for over a year after becoming Dash teammates. The younger girl was normally the one blushing not Kling. The short girl was almost immune to embarrassment. Kling had been desensitized after being stuck as Pinoe’s training camp roommate more often than anyone else.

Meghan nodded her head. No one would guess right on whose fantasy this was. She barely believed it, and she was reading it directly from the paper in the person’s own handwriting. “Ok guys, who do you think it is?”

* * *

 

**Sorry it’s been a while on this story. Having some inspiration issues on a few fics. Need someone to bounce ideas off of for this story, Team Building-Dare Edition, and Mating Seasons. If any of you are interested in this role let me know by messaging me on my** [ **tumblr**](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com) **or in the comments and we will work something out.**

 


End file.
